powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Good Karma, Bad Karma
Good Karma, Bad Karma is the ninth episode of Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. Synopsis Casey loses his $5 tip to a young boy named Josh, who wants to buy himself a kite. Can Casey teach Josh that the easy way isn't always the right way, while also figuring out how to put a stop to the slippery Slickagon? Meanwhile, Carnisoar, the Sky Overlord, is unleashed. His first task is to make Jarrod into a more suitable host for the power of Dai Shi by taking him into his past and erasing his good deeds from childhood! Plot A young boy, Josh, is walking down the street in Ocean Bluff. Josh stops in front of the window display of the new toy store. Josh: Wow! That's cool! The window has a display of a kite. Two young boys leave the toy store. Young Boy: This place is sweet. Let's grab some JK pizza. Friend of Young Boy: Yeah, they have video games too. Josh watches them go and then checks to see how much money he has. Josh only has a quarter and various other items. Josh does not have enough for the kite. Jungle Karma Pizza Parlor is busy with lots of customers. Casey wonders how come there are so many kids. RJ tells them of the new toy store, which has brought so much business. RJ quickly adds not that he cares about money, but he could be out of the red in five years. The kitchen explodes with flour and Fran comes out covered in it. Fran admits it's her fault and then heads back in. RJ thinks maybe he'll be out of the red in six years and then heads into the kitchen as well. Dai Shi has located where the Sky Overlord, Carnisoar, was destroyed. Dai Shi uses one of the life talons to restore Carnisoar. Dai Shi wants to test Carnisoar first, see how strong he is. Dai Shi and Carnisoar battle. During the battle, Dai Shi releases the lion spirit, which Carnisoar easily stops. The battle continues until Carnisoar defeats Dai Shi. Dai Shi reverts back and asks Carnisoar to train him. Dai Shi wants to know why he has continued to fail. Carnisoar tells him it is because he still has a human heart. In order for Dai Shi to become completely evil, all humanity must be erased from him. Carnisoar takes Dai Shi's arm and they transport back to Jarrod's past. At Dai Shi's lair, Camille has summon Slickagon. Camille tells Slickagon Dai Shi wants the city prepared for Carnisoar's arrival, which means no humans. Slickagon is confident with all his slime, he will easily get rid of the humans and leaves. Meanwhile, Carnisoar and Dai Shi have arrived in Jarrod's past. The first stop is Jarrod's grammar school. They see Jarrod as a young boy. There was going to be a test and one of the students had stolen the answers. The student had asked Jarrod to take a peek, but Jarrod had refused. When Carnisoar asks him why, Dai Shi tells him he did not want to cheat. Carnisoar points out if he had cheated, he wouldn't have failed. Carnisoar uses his power and changes the scenario. This time Jarrod walks up to the students and studies the answers to the test. A bit of humanity is erased from Dai Shi's human heart. Elsewhere, Josh has entered the pizza parlor. Josh walks up to the video game and places his quarter before Casey can stop him. The video game is out of order. Josh is not too happy. Casey apologizes, but they don't give up any refunds. Casey goes back to work. Josh spots the five dollar bill on a table. Josh grabs the money and takes off running. Casey sees what Josh has done and tries to stop him, but Josh gets out of the pizza parlor before Casey can stop him. Josh runs through the city as Casey chases him. Casey manages to stop Josh in front of the toy store. Casey wants his tip back and Josh tells Casey sorry no refunds. Casey soon figures out that Josh wants to buy the kite. Casey decides to start over again and introduces himself as does Josh. Casey tells Josh he knows how he feels. He had wanted a skateboard, but didn't have enough money. Josh asks him what he did. Casey tells him he was tempted to steal it, but instead earn the money by mowing his neighbor's lawn. Casey tells Josh the right way and the easy way are very rarely the same thing. Casey leaves Josh to think things over. In a different part of the city, Slickagon is covering the streets in slime. People and cars are sliding everywhere. The teens soon arrive and morphed. The Rangers try to battle Slickagon, but it is difficult. All of their weapons simply slide off Slickagon. Slickagon defeats the Rangers. Lily and Theo slide their way back to their apartment. RJ is not happy about the mess they are making on his floor. Lily and Theo tell RJ what had happen. RJ knows they need to find a way to deslime Slickagon. RJ asks where Casey is and Theo tells him Casey went to check on something. Meanwhile, Carnisoar has taken Dai Shi to a farm house. Dai Shi recognizes the family before him as the Fishers. The Fishers had been kind to young Jarrod, who was their neighbor. Jarrod's parents did not have much time for him and Jarrod often found himself at the Fishers instead. Jarrod had even raised money to save the Fishers' home when they were about to lose it. Carnisoar changes all that, despite Dai Shi's protests. Carnisoar changes the past so that Jarrod never raised any money. The Fishers are gone and their home in shambles. Dai Shi loses more of his humanity. In the city, Casey is walking towards the toy store. He is very disappointed when he sees the kite is gone from the window display. Josh happily walks out of the store with the kite until he sees Casey standing there. Carnisoar and Dai Shi have arrive in another scene from Jarrod's past. In it Jarrod is getting beaten up by several other school boys. Dai Shi has had enough and wants to leave. Carnisoar asks why Jarrod had not defended himself, he already knew kung fu. Dai Shi replies their code was to never hurt a lesser opponent. Dai Shi wants to keep the code. But Carnisoar will have none of that. Carnisoar changes Jarrod's past. This time Jarrod defends himself and defeats several of the now terrified boys. Young Jarrod and Dai Shi both roar as more evil consumes them. In Ocean Bluff, Casey and Josh walk along together. Casey is disappointed that Josh choose the easy way. Josh doesn't see what the big deal is, it's only a kite. Casey tells him the big deal is that the kite was more important than his integrity. Josh promises to pay Casey back. Suddenly there is commotion behind them and people are running in fear. Slickagon is back. Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger are immediately on the scene. Josh is thrilled to see the Power Rangers. Casey quickly pulls him to one side and tells him he has to hide. Josh doesn't understand. Casey tells Josh he is a thief. Josh is sad. Casey tells Josh he can't have it both ways, he's either a good guy or a bad guy. It doesn't take Josh long to make the decision he is a good guy. Josh gives Casey the kite. Casey is proud of Josh and tells him to run to safety. After Josh takes off, Casey morphs. Red Ranger joins the rest of the Rangers with the kite, which is now a scarf. Several Rinshi arrive. Red Ranger tells the rest of the Rangers to take care of the Rinshi, he is going over Slickagon. Red Ranger uses the scarf as he battles Slickagon to wipe off his slime. Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger battle the Rinshi. Yellow Ranger and Blue Ranger destroy the Rinshi. The Rangers use their Claw Cannon on Slickagon. At first the Rangers think they have destroyed Slickagon, but instead Slickagon grows to giant size. The Rangers form their Jungle Pride Megazord and battle Slickagon. It is another difficult battle. The Rangers use the elephant spirit and with that help, they are able to destroy Slickagon. Inside Dai Shi's lair, Camille is going over what she is going to say to Dai Shi for failing to clear the city of humans. With an explosion, Dai Shi and Carnisoar arrive. Camille is happy to see Dai Shi, not happy that he has brought along a menacing friend. Carnisoar immediately points out that Camille had failed and should be punished. Camille claims she was working on her own and Dai Shi hasn't done any better. Dai Shi has a powerful bolt of power in his hand. Camille quickly takes refuge behind a pole as the power blasts misses her. Carnisoar tells Dai Shi to forget about the underling, they need to start on his training. Camille wonders what happened to the Dai Shi she knows and loves and vows to get rid of the new Master. Inside Jungle Karma Pizza, everyone is working hard except for Casey who is laid back in a chair. Theo asks him how come his tables are all clean. Casey tells Theo, and Lily who has joined him, that he has an assistant. Josh walks over and Casey gives him a quarter. Lily and Theo want an assistant as well. Josh offers his services for a fee. Theo and Lily immediately grab the opportunity. Josh gets back to clearing the tables. Cast Main Cast: *Jason Smith - Casey Rhodes *Anna Hutchison - Lily Chilman *Aljin Abella - Theo Martin *David de Lautour - Robert James *Sarah Thomson - Fran *Bede Skinner - Jarrod *Holly Shanahan - Camille Recurring Cast: *Geoff Dolan - Dai Shi *Kelson Henderson - Flit *Cameron Rhodes - Carnisoar *Robert Mignault - Slickagon *Edward Hall - Josh Minor Cast: *Ashton Olds - Teen 1 *Thomas Stoneman - Teen 2 *Jackson Bliss-McCauley - Young Jarrod Notes *This episode features the resurrection of Sky Overlord Carnisoar See Also (fight footage & story) Category: Episode Category:Jungle Fury episodes Category:Jungle Fury